Sparkly
by VivaciousVerity18
Summary: in which two rich girls are killed and reborn as sparklings (better description inside)
1. Chapter 1

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Jazz.

* * *

Chapter One: Estelle Grace Boirdir and Maria Annette Boirdir

* * *

"Mama said you'd be here." Estelle Boirdir stopped with her cigarette, the smoke emanating from the full pink lips and glanced over at the carbon copy of herself. Maria. Both girls took glance at each other. While each had long golden hair and bright eyes, Maria dressed in light pink and white flats and Estelle, or Stella, dressed in black and blood red and wore makeup as dark as her clothes.

They were too different.

"Shit," Stella laughed, "She found my smoking spot? Damn." She blew out smoke in Maria's face and Maria flinched. "Sorry." Stella said in a mocking voice.

"No, you aren't." Maria said loudly, tears shining in her eyes, "You got a call from Danny." She held up the naked silver phone that belonged to Stella and angrily held it back. It was nice being two inches taller than her twin.

Anger flashed in Stella's eyes. "What did he say?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"When do you plan on leaving with your crack shot boyfriend?" Maria spat out, spitting on the ground near Stella's toes. "Soon? Too soon?"

"Shut up." Stella dropped the cigarette, crushing it under her boots and snatched the phone away. Two inches didn't really help when you were wearing flats and your twin was wearing dangerously high heels. Stella opened the phone and softened at her screen saver: a picture of her dark and handsome boyfriend.

"It'll kill Mama. Daddy won't stop until he drags you home." Maria replied. "He'll lock you in your room and won't let you leave. I won't help you. Neither will Jon or Gwenny."

Stella frowned, looking away. Maria was right, of course. Always the logical sister, it made sense for her to tell the truth to Stella. Their father would be embarrassed that his daughter would disappear with Danny and he wouldn't stop trying to find her and lock her away for good, until she turned eighteen.

Stella felt sick.

"Just talk with Mama and Daddy." Maria cooed softly, putting a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Tell them you feel trapped here. They won't hesitate to send you on a vacation. France with Grandmama, Switzerland with Auntie Jean, maybe even Guam with Uncle Darren and Aunt Lyn!"

Stella shoved her away. "I want to be normal!" She hissed. "I want normal school and a nice boyfriend who loves me and I want to be normal, dammit! I deserve it!"

"Yeah." Maria muttered. "You deserve it."

Maria stepped away from her with a sigh and began to think how she could convince Stella to stay when there came a small jingle. Her text tone. She wrinkled her nose and grabbed her pink I-Phone, looking at the message.

 **big sis XOXOX:** where r u? dad's all pissy and danny's here

"Why's Danny at the house?" Stella slowly looked up at her twin in shock at the statement.

"He's not." Stella replied.

Slow realization hit both the girls as there came a large, explosive BOOM in the direction of their mansion. Maria's eyes widened and Stella's mouth dropped.

"You bitch." Maria whispered. Then she started sprinting towards house, ducking through trees and bushes until she came to the edge of the forest where a visible bomb had been planted on the house. She heard Stella come up behind her in shock.

"Woah." Stella whispered.

"Mama." Maria choked up with tears and sprinted towards the hole in the side of the house. She ducked in and found herself in her father's office where her father was sprawled across the floor, moaning in pain. His leg had been blown apart and scattered apart the office and blood was coming out his body faster and faster.

"Daddy? Dad. Dad." Maria dropped next to him. Heavy breathing came from Edwin Boirdir and he spoke in a choked voice.

"My daughter. My moon." Maria's tears rolled onto his burned face. "I adore you and your sister. Remem-" He was cut off by choking and then, he laid still.

"Dad?" Stella whispered from the entrance of the hole.

Maria sobbed and sprinted for the door. Their maids and butlers were scattered across the floor, dead by bullets or explosions. She ran for the stairs. The stairs looked mostly untouched though the beautifully sculpted railing had been torn apart and looked crushed by feet.

Sprinting up the stairs, she found Gwendolyn at the top, dead. 19 year old Gwen had been the heir to their father's weapons company. She was brilliant and kind and looked like their father with neatly combed light brown hair and studious brown eyes. She lay dead, now, still in her silky pajama bottoms and loose white tank top. It looked like she was shot in the chest three times.

"Oh god." Stella whispered, horrified. She was a step behind Maria and she was horrified. How could her family members be dead? She never wanted this. Danny...she felt her stomach gurgle. He talked about blowing up the mansion but she thought he was kidding.

He wasn't.

Thankfully their 17 year old brother, a year older then them, was gone. He was visiting Auntie Jean in Switzerland. He wouldn't be back for another three weeks.

The two girls were pulled away from their horrified thoughts when they heard a scream from their mother's painting room. The two glanced at each other, terrible thoughts filling their minds before they sprinted for the large, colorful room.

Both girls stopped inside the doorway where they saw Danny and two strange metallic creatures ripping out their mother's heart from her chest, pale face turned red by her blood.

"Mommy!" The high pitched cry came from Stella, tears ruining her makeup and causing black eyeliner to run down her cheeks. Danny swung around, along with two of his men and one of the metal men.

The metal man looked to be six feet tall with glowing gold eyes and gold and grey armor over the initial silver body. His sharp, almost human-like claws, turned into two swords, going up to his elbows, and he started towards Stella and Maria.

"Are you Maria Annette Boirdir and Estelle Grace Boirdir? Twin daughters of Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir?" The metal man's voice didn't seem robotic at all. It was clear and sharp and cruel.

"Who's asking?" Maria asked in a moment of clear bravery.

The metal man smirked with his silvery, strange lips. "My name is Echoslice. I am under the great Quintessa, creators of all life. I am here to hunt and destroy. Are you the twin girls, yes or no?"

"You son of a bitch." Stella looked at Danny, eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"You're safe, doll." Danny tried to say. "He won't hurt you, I swear."

"Negative." Echoslice replied, watching Maria with intelligent...eyes? "The heir of Alexei Boirdir must die." Stella and Maria looked at each other, confused. Alexei Boirdir? Their grandfather? He died last year in a car accident, leaving the estate in Scotland to Maria and Stella, his favorite grandkids, but there was nothing special about him.

"How do you know Grandpa Alexei?" Maria demanded. Echoslice took another step forward, a few feet away now and kept his eyes on her.

"In 1956, your grandfather stumbled upon one of the greatest warriors of my race: Lord Megatron. Megaton escaped Earth but not without leaving the thing he came to earth for. The Shard. Your grandfather split the Shard into four pieces and grave them to you two, your sister and your brother." He held up two necklaces, Gwen and Jon's parts, and the two girls grabbed their own, fear on their faces.

"Are you done, Echo?" The second metallic creature spoke. It was a female, obviously, with golden eyes and dark red armor. She looked over in disgust at the two girls, transformed her arm into what looked like a cannon and shot Danny in the head, killing him instantly. She then shot the two gang members and turned back to the girls, her cannon arm powering up.

"Sharpcross." Echoslice said calmly. "Calm down. We simply need the Shard, you understand, of course?"

"We don't have our necklaces." Stella spat. "I threw mine in the ocean and Maria buried hers." Echoslice stopped, a step from them and eyed their necks before looking up with burning, angry eyes.

"Why?" Echoslice hissed.

"To commemorate Grandpapa." Maria hissed.

"Well then." Echoslice said. "Any last words?" The girls stood side by side, with the same look in their eyes and said in unision:

"Burn in hell, motherfucker!"

With that, Echoslice took his arm swords and stabbed them both in the heart, ending their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Two: Rebirth

* * *

Stella

* * *

Stella was scared of the dark. She didn't know how many time Gwen and Jon had made fun of her for that, but she hated the dark especially when there was creaking and whistling like there was now. It seemed like she was in some sort of dark, metallic chamber as she hit it with her tiny hands. Even with the dark, she looked down and saw chubby metal hands.

This was not right.

"Hello?" She tried to say. Nothing came out but whirs and clicks. Oh shit. "Who's there? Anyone? I'm scared?"

She heard a voice suddenly. It wasn't English they were speaking but she could understand strangely. "Elita, beloved, it's alright. Our sparkling is almost.."

"Prime, I will kill you if you say another word!" As if magic, light in front of Stella began to shine through and she saw lime green and white hands reaching in.

She screamed.

Slowly, the hands brought her out into the light and she found herself in a room surrounded by giant robot, the largest being a red, white and blue (wow, much patriotic) robot with shining blue eyes.

"Primus, Elita," The lime green robot sighed, "She has your battle cry."

Elita was probably the light pink robot watching her with bright eyes, blue liquid leaking from them. Was she crying? Oops. Stella's bad.

"She?" The huge robot reached out after the lime green robot wiped her down and tucked her into the softest blanket she'd ever felt. Stella found herself in the huge robot's arms, being smiled down on with adoring eyes. "A femme, Elita. A femme."

He sat down in a chair next to the pink robot and Stella looked over at Elita. She had a pretty face for a robot, kind eyes, full cheeks. She reached over with a finger, not a claw like that nasty Echoslice, but a finger and brushed Stella's cheek.

"Did you pick a name, Optimus?" The lime green robot asked. Stella found her eyes filling with tears at the robot. He was scary. Optimus, the large patriotic looking robot, began to rock her, whispering sweet words.

"No, not yet." Elita leaned back with a smile. "Ironhide thinks Chrome is a good name. It does not quite match with her color though." Stella frowned. Color? Struggling to look at herself, she finally freed an arm from the blanket cage and looked at her thin "armor". It was bright pink and white, like Elita. Stella actually didn't mind it.

"What about Echo?" The lime green robot suggested, "The name is popular."

"No." Optimus shook his head, eyes darkening as if remembering a bad dream. "Thank you, though, Ratchet." Ratchet grunted. There was a soft quiet before Ratchet spoke again.

"Moonracer has informed me that you have visitors. Several." Optimus looked over, eyebrows pulling together.

"How many?" Elita asked.

"Bumblebee, the blasted twins, Chromia and Ironhide, Arcee, Blaster, Jazz is definitely there. I can here him." Ratchet sighed. "Primus-slaggit. The twins are here. In Iacon. Primus."

"Let in a few at a time, Moon." She heard Ratchet mutter, "Yeah, let Bee and Arcee in first."

"We need a name, Prime." Elita whispered.

"I am aware, Lady Prime." Optimus whispered back. He looked down at Stella, eyes softening. "Oh my sparkling, Sire will protect you." He whispered to her. "Your Carrier and I love you very much."

Sire and Carrier. It fit them.

The moment was broken by two new noises. "Yo Prime! How's yo sparklin'?"

"Jazz?" Sire said. "I was told Bumblebee and Arcee were to be let in." Two new faces appeared near Stella's eyes and she wrinkled her little nose component. Jazz was the silver faced mech whilst the other was a bright red mech with excited eyes.

"Greetings, Sparkling Prime." The red mech said brightly. "I am Blaster." Stella couldn't hold in a laugh and grabbed his large finger with her tiny ones.

"An' I'm Jazz. I'm yer Sire's bes' soldier. We gon' keep ya safe, li'l femling." Jazz grinned and glanced at Prime, "Bee's all excited. Says he's gon' buy her anyt'ing she wants."

"He would." Elita laughed. Optimus shifted over and Stella found herself being handed over to the femme she called Carrier. Elita was much smaller than Optimus though her grip was a lot more natural. Stella looked up at her. "She has your optics, Optimus," Elita whispered, brushing a hand by Stella's eyes - or optics -.

"Yeh, I noticed that." Jazz leaned over with a toothy grin. "This is excitin', ain't it? When's ol' mech Prime gettin' here."

"I will pretend that I did not here that, Lieutenant Jazz." A new voice, deeper than her Sire's and older sounding appeared. Jazz jumped and straightened up as an older looking mech with stern blue eyes appeared in Stella's eyesight. He looked like Sire.

"Sire." Optimus said. "How are you?"

"I should be asking Elita that." Stella's...grandsire? said. He smiled down at Stella and cupped her cheek with a warm hand. He had claws like Echoslice but he was careful to avoid her soft metal skin.

"How was Vos?" Sire asked lowly.

"Aggravating." Grandsire removed his claw and turned to Sire with a tense scowl. "He refuses to admit he houses Megatron."

"And if he does?" Blaster asked. "Will Autobots attack Vos?"

"Perhaps." Grandsire sighed. "But for now, let us not speak of some things. We are celebrating the birth of my grandfemme. Has she a designation?"

Sire and Carrier looked at each and sighed. "Not yet."

"Shall we introduce the others and find her a name then?" Grandsire chuckled.

* * *

Maria

* * *

By the time three solar cycles had gone by, Maria had lost track of her mother.

Her mother, from what Maria could tell from listening, was a "seeker" living in Vos, a seeker central city. She was tiny and weak with thin white armor which really stood out. Maria's father was someone she had never met. She had a deadbeat dad. Stella would be laughing her ass off.

So now, three solar cycles or "days", had gone by and her mother had not returned to the broken down warehouse where they called home. Honest to god, Maria was done. She was hungry, the blue stuff her mother got was delicious, and she was tired and she was scared. She was sick of living in a warehouse where robotic rats crawled along and she wanted someone to hold her.

That's when she began to scream. She had perfected her baby scream so that it resonated off the walls and seemed to echo for a few feet outside. After a few kliks, she heard the door opening with a slow creak.

Finally. Her mother had arrived.

She shakily tipped on the box, wiping her tears with her chubby hands and looked to the entrance where not only her mother stood but a very tall and intimidating looking mech and three guards.

The mech looked familiar. Strange. He was taller than her slim mother and the guards and had an aura of importance. Seeing Maria, he strode over to her and scoped her up carefully before he could fall.

"Wirecross, you are pathetically stupid." The mech's voice was a high tenor and radiated with anger. "You though you could keep my sparkling in a broken down _warehouse_ while gold chambers await her?"

Maria looked at her and then the mech. Oh. Her mother, Wirecross and her father, whoever this mech was. Oh. Maria even looked like him. Unlike her mother with her white armor and bright blue eyes, Maria and the mech were both silver with faint traces of red, and for Maria, blue.

"Sire." She tried to say to him. All that came out was a mess of whirs and babbling.

"Lord Starscream, what shall we do with the traitorous Autobot?" Wirecross flinched as the guard spoke.

"Lock her in the dungeon and don't let her go until Shockwave's done with her." Starscream, her sire, replied. Maria watched her mother get dragged away to "Shockwave" and simply stared at the sobbing femme.

"She was nothing but scum." Starscream hissed. Maria looked up at him with wide eyes. "What did she name you, Crimson?" Maria scowled a little baby scowl. "That name is not for you. My poor seeker child," His claws brushed her back wings gently, "No brothers or sisters? No trine? I will find you a trine, my precious sparkling. My Starstrike."

Starstrike? Well, it was a better name than Crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Crib Cage

* * *

Stella's crib was too soft. She was used to a hard mattress, unlike Maria who enjoyed a mattress that sunk her three inches in. Stella sucked it up, though, and tried to make herself comfortable in the too comfy crib with a billion soft animals in the sharp of strange creatures and too many blankets.

They'd found a name for her not long after the many robots appeared and cooed at her. She liked Ironhide and Chromia who were her "aunt" and "uncle". They didn't put up with anything. She liked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe too. They were funny with their goofy faces and loud voices.

But anyways, her name was Solus Prime, apparently named after a very important figure in the "Cybertronian" history. At this point Stella - no, Solus, has simply given up. She was apart of this culture now, who gave a fuck? Besides, it wasn't that bad. Jazz managed to get the nickname Sol going until everyone except her Sire and Carrier. They still called her Solus.

Otherwise, life as a "sparkling" was pretty easy. Drink the blue stuff, which she found was energon, coo softly, sleep, poop and pee, giggle. Her parental units were happy with the easy baby that Solus was. They didn't know she was a sentient human. But every solar cycle that Stella seemed to melt inside Solus, she found her mind shifting to Echoslice, the monster that ruined her, and the other, the female. They'd die.

That was dark.

Solus scratched her head and rocked on toes, looking through the crib bars at the cyber-dog, Sharpjaw, that watched her whilst Sire and Carrier were out the room. He was pretty big, compared to Solus, with a slobbering jaw and metal components. He was a beloved member of the family, though, like Sire had stated when they arrived him.

He was _annoying_.

"Fuck off, mutt." Solus whirred, her scowl growing as the dog snorted as if he could understand her. He relaxed down in front of her crib, almost smugly. "Dogs are shitty." Solus beeped. She hated this stupid whirring and hissing thing that she, as a sparkling, did. From what she picked up from Ratchet, it would take at least five stellar cycles, until her spark (which she figured was her heart or her soul) was big enough to be shifted into her under-youngling body.

"Carrier?" Solus whirred sadly, "I'm hungry." It was true. Blue flashed were going across her eyes. Low energon! It was annoying. "CARRIER!" Her high pitched baby shriek resonated across the large apartment before she heard footsteps and her Sire stepped into the room. He looked tired, like he just woke up.

"My sparkling, you should be resting." Sire said, scooping her up. Sharpjaw barked with a goofy grin, slobber rolling off his jaws. Solus whirred angry at the cyber-dog. Sire chuckled and patted the cyber-dog's head. "Thank you for protecting our Solus, Sharpjaw." He stood up again and walked out Solus' room.

The sparkling watched with wide eyes as they entered a hallway and began to walk down stairs. "Not so safe, baby's room in front of the stairs, huh, sire?" Solus whirred, leaning her little pink head on his broad chest. Sire didn't answer. Understandable. She was speaking in baby babble, right?

The kitchen was right next to the front door, a door triple-locked strangely, and was large. Sire went to what looked like the fridge and grabbed a ready made bottle filled with sparkling energon. Carrier most likely.

Quickly warming it up in a complicated looking microwave, Sire removed it, tested it and began feeding it to Solus. The warm liquid..Solus couldn't name what it tasted like but everytime she drank it, it reminded her of good times.. she and Maria switching clothes to fuck with people, meeting Danny back when he was good, being comforted by her father when she was younger and not stubborn and cruel.

The energon put her to sleep too. It had a sweetness that reminded her of warm milk that her mother used to give her when she was a little girl. She fell asleep within moments of drinking the energon.

* * *

Solus woke up angry. She wanted to crush something. She wanted to blow something up.

...

Where had that come from? Blow something up? Weird. She didn't even know why she was angry. Was it because she didn't know where her Sire and Carrier was? Or maybe because in their place when Bumblebee and Arcee.

"What should we do?" Bumblebee whispered as Solus began to shriek. "I don't speak sparkling." Arcee rolled her optics and strode towards the crib. Solus snarled at her.

"Sire and Carrier, you fucking moron. Where the fuck are my parents?" Solus whirred.

"She wants Prime and Lita." Arcee informed Bumblebee unhelpfully, scooping the tiny sparkling up in her arms. "Shh, Sol, it's okay. They had to check up on something. They'll be here in a twenty cycles."

"I don't know what that means, you fucking inbred." Solus beeped loudly.

"I don't like angry sparklings." Bumblebee whispered, leaning over the sparkling. Solus exhaled angrily.

"Fuck off." Solus whirred. She calmed down enough for Arcee to grin at Bumblebee and start walking out the room. Solus stayed calm as they walked down the stairs and into a room next to the kitchen. Bumblebee set down one of her soft blankets on the floor and he and Arcee sat on a high "couch" whilst Solus stayed on the ground with a soft cyber-dog plushie. And Sharpjaw. Fucking Sharpjaw.

"Nice, Sharpie." Arcee said as the metal dog nudged Solus. Solus snorted at the nickname and threw the dog plushie at the dog. He yipped and laid down next to her leg.

"Stupid dog." Solus beeped. "Seriously, assholes, where's Sire and Carrier?" She looked up at the two robots. They continued to talk to each other, ignoring her. "Fuck you. You're both terrible babysitters. I was a shitty babysitter and even I paid attention to the kid."

They ignored her.

"Fuckin' A." Solus whirred. She turned to the dog and the plushie dog. "Fuckface, go fetch." She pointed at the dog plushie. Sharpjaw jumped up, ran and grabbed the toy and dropped it at her feet, slobber filled. "Interesting." Solus beeped evilly.

She reached with her chubby metal hand and grabbed the soft plushie. "Ready?" She quirked an eyebrow component at Sharpjaw. It seemed to Solus that he was grinning just as evilly as she was.

Tightening her metallic muscles (completely nonexistent) in her arm, she swiveled and chucked the plushie at the two babysitters. It flew and landed on Arcee's lap. With a cruel grin, Solus said one word: "Fetch."

The chaos that Optimus Prime and Elita-1 found in their living room was enough to be videotaped. A giggling sparkling on the ground while a large cyber-dog bounded off the table onto Arcee, slobbering and headed for the cyber-dog plushie.

It was too good NOT to videotape.

* * *

Hey guys! As you know, I am VivaciousVerity18 (just call me Verity :) ) and I am so excited for this story. It's been on my mind for a while and I'm happy to try it out. Just some information for you guys down there ↓

My measurements of time. I didn't quite find the absolute correct ones, so these will be the ones I'm using:

second = nanoklik

minute = cycle

hour = breen

day = solar cycle

week = joor

month = quartex

year = stellar cycle


	4. Chapter 4

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Four: Crowned and Polished

* * *

"Lord Starscream, Princess Starstrike."

Starstrike liked this attention. Her Sire took her everywhere he went which included to royal meetings with Vosian leaders, who all liked her well enough. She especially liked her uncles, Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were funny and if she wasn't with her Sire, or the official Vosian medic, she was with the two seekers.

Her favorite place, though, was her Sire and her's cave high above ground, just far enough from Vos but near enough too. The metal there was soft and he found that her Sire enjoyed cuddling with her as she did with him. It was warm, at night, and he always had a bottle of energon waiting for her when she awoke.

The man who spoke was a seeker of great importance, Royal Advisor Cleft. Though not as tall as Starscream, Cleft towered above most mechs and always had a look of sternness and kindness in his red optics. He was fond of Starstrike, also, sneaking her energon goodies when her father went on too official business.

"Cleft." Starscream greeted, shifting his joy to his other hip. Her little silver helm laid on his shoulder while she watched Cleft with interest. She had integrated into the Vosian royal society quite well, he was proud to say, and the people adored to big eyed princess. "Have you found suitable orphans for a trine?"

"I've found quite a few with a missing member." Cleft nodded. He looked down at his datapad, pressing a few choice options. "There is a spark duo in the lower rings. Their mech was killed a few joors ago leaving the trine broken." Starscream frowned. "No?" Cleft asked, "Very well."

Starstrike let her eyes wander. She heard her Sire and Cleft talking about this "trine". It was what felt so empty. She had a strange spark connection with her Sire, allowing her to feel his strong emotions and he to feel hers, but she felt missing two others. That must've been why her Carrier was sad all the time. She had lost Starstrike's siblings.

"I have two orphans without a trine. They bonded with each other and live with a temporary Carrier named Farstay." Cleft offered. "A femme named Brushclick and a mech named Haste." Starscream nodded. "I'll set up a meeting." Cleft said. "By the way, my lord, Megatron is in your office. He wishes to meet the Princess."

The stiffness that tightened up her Sire's body worried Starstrike as Cleft walked away. She didn't know who this Megatron was, but he upset her Sire and she didn't like it. As if, her Sire could feel the intense hatred course through the, usually, calm sparkling, he kissing the top of her help.

"Stop, my joy." Starscream said gently. "Lord Megatron is not one to hate. He is, or was, a great ally, a good friend and an amazing warrior. He is one that you not fear nor hate. I hope." The last part was muttered, though Starstrike heard it.

"If you say so, Daddy." Starstrike whirred. "Who is he?"

He didn't answer her whirring and beeping and, instead, began walking to his office, which was not far away. Another thing about the palace that she liked: the immense hallways and decorated room. There was even a ballroom, which Starscream told her had a use. They would invite eligible mechs and femmes when she turned into an adult femme and they would offer themselves as a mate. If she liked them, she would have to hunt them down and eventually kidnap them.

Seekers were savage.

"King Starscream!" Starstrike pulled herself out of her bubble as they strode inside the office where a tall and very scary looking mech was waiting. "Or Lord, whichever."

"Megatron." Starscream greeted, refusing to bow with an iron stare. "I told you to stay in your wing of the palace. I cannot help you if you do not follow my rules."

"I heard that you left and returned with a princess." Megatron offered. "I was curious." His optics were red like every other person, other than her Carrier, that had introduced them to Starstrike and he was silver and black. He walked closer. "Do not think so poorly of me, old friend. I would never harm a sparkling, especially not the daughter of the one that is hiding me away from the Primes.

Starscream relaxed, only a bit and walked to his old war buddy. "This is Starstrike. My joy, this is Lord Megatron, once a fearsome dictator, now one who spills energon across my carpets."

Megatron scoffed, stroking Starstrike's little cheek with his claw carefully. She grabbed the claw, examining it with interest. "Don't put the blame on me, Starscream. That was your maid. I didn't do anything." Starscream set Starstrike down on a soft blanket in the corner, that was filled with soft, chewable toys and sat down at his desk.

"What is your real reason? My Starstrike is precious, yes, but you would not leave the Western Wing just to see a sparkling." Starscream said. The sharp red optics watched Megatron with an uneasy gaze. He was prepared to fight him if Megatron neared Starstrike with dangerous intentions. "Would you, Lord Megatron?" His tone was mocking now, nearly angry.

"Did you meet with Barricade and the other grounders like I told you to?" Megatron asked.

Starscream looked at the sparkling on the ground with a little glance. She was playing with a soft cyber-cat with big red eyes. "I have a sparkling now." He said.

"So you back down on the Decepticons?" Megatron hissed. He leaned forward, anger glinting in his optics.

"What Decepticons?" Starscream sighed, throwing his arms up. "We're scattered. Most in prison and others enjoying the peace treaty." At this point, Starstrike looked up at her sire with big optics as blue "low energon" warnings flashed across her data port. Starscream knew that look. It was a look of "if you don't get me energon in two kliks, I'll scream".

He stood. "Megatron, I will have guards secure you to the west wing." Megatron's optics flashed with anger. The doors slid open and two guards stepped in. Starscream picked up Starstrike and bounced her on his hip. He paused mid step through the doorway. "Do not threaten the peace with have, Megatron. You will regret it if you do." With that, he and Starstrike headed towards the kitchens to get some energon.

* * *

Two solar cycles later found Starstrike in a play room in lower Vos, staring down two other sparklings with several guards watching the building. Shined and polished, she found herself being stared down, not by the mech, but by the hostile femme sparkling.

Brushclick, the femme, was bright blue and white. She was slim, yes but held a hostile gaze in her dark red optics. Her brother, Haste, had thin yellow armor with a shiny helm and pointy antennas. He was focused on the soft cyber-dog plushie next to Starstrike.

"Hello." Starstrike greeted, hoping that they spoke sparkling well.

"Designation!" Brushclick hissed, cooling fans kicking on as she seemed to get angry as the mere hello. Starstrike narrowed her brow and snarled. "What. Is. Your. Designation?"

"Starstrike." She gripped the cyber-dog tightly in her little metal fist. Haste began crawling towards her, eyes on the plushie, while his sister grabbed onto his foot preventing him from going to Starstrike. "I do not wish to hear your designation, slagger."

"What is a slagger?" Haste asked innocently. Brushclick yanked him back and he landed on his bottom with a painful thump.

Their guardian, a light purple femme with gray optics, made a small noise, putting her fist to her mouth in worry. She loved them, Starstrike could clearly see. She loved them even if Haste was too childish and Brushclick was a psychopath.

Starstrike looked over at her Sire with angry optics. "Sire, I'd like to leave. Now."

"You don't get to be apart of our Trine, anyways." Brushclick whirred angrily. "You're too dull colored!"

Starstrike threw the plushie at the femme's face, watching as she tipped over with a thud. Starstrike smiled smugly as cries began to come from her mouth component. "Sire." She said to her Sire.

Starscream picked up his sparkling as Faraway, a pretty femme with gray optics, began to soothe the femme sparkling named Brushclick.

"I think that she is not apart of the Trine." Faraway said, standing with her sparklings, and tilting her head at a bow. "Thank you for the opportunity, Lord Starscream, my princess."

"I apologize that my sparkling caused quite a ruckus with your sparklings." Starscream said. Gray optics met his own red. She was very pretty, just his type, slim with a small frame and a tiny waist. She reminded him of Wirecross, though Wirecross proved herself to be a traitor, hiding his daughter away from him and drowning her trinemate's in oil.

"That's quite all right." Faraway said. "Brushie is a little high strung, that's all. We should get going then. Good solar cycle, my lord." Faraway said, waiting to be dismissed.

"Good solar cycle, Faraway." He dismissed her. Her footsteps soon fade away and he looked down at his troublemaker daughter, "My joy, you have proven to quite the difficult one, haven't you?" He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Four: Dreams of a Nightmare

* * *

Anastasia Boirdir had a saying when Stella lived her fortunate life: never forget where you come from because it can be your saving grace. It was a reference to a day years ago when an old friend from her former Tranquility, Californian group home saved hers and Edwin's life. It was a story that she, her father and their Uncle Ron used to tell them.

Solus thought of that quote, nestled between her Sire and Carrier, between the dip in their mattress. She stared up at the light, set on dim, and felt the warmth radiate from the two older Cybertronians and the heated blanket wrapped around her tiny baby body. She was thinking of her old life, with Danny and Charley and Baba and Kenya.

Danny was the main fixture in her life, perfect in every way, with thick hair and agonizing eyes and a soulful gaze. Charley, Baba and Kenya were her girls. Charley was the smart one, green eyes and dark hair, always wearing a beanie and always with her laptop in her hands. Baba was the thief. She could pick pocket the most paranoid man and then make him forget it happened with her lithe, golden hands and golden, gazing eyes. Then there was Kenya, the almighty defense. With red hair that curled and eyes that shone, she could take down anyone is two seconds flat and she did.

She missed her girls. Danny? Not so much. A bitter taste touched her tongue and she felt her heart - her spark? - tighten in her chest. "Fuck him." Solus whirred softly. She rolled over towards her Sire and stared at the faint glowing on his chest.

She remembered another thing her mother liked to say: if you forget to sleep, you forget to dream and that is a tragedy.

So she slept.

* * *

"Baba?" Her friend glanced over at her and rose an eyebrow. She looked elegant, dressed in her silver prom dress, her head newly shaved. Maybe this was a dream. It had to be. Baba looked at her with golden eyes and smirked. Solus exhaled in relief, looking down at herself. Her body.

"BA-ba." Baba said, her Egyptian accent coming out with the annoyed tone. "How many times will I say it?"

"A thousand." Solus cried in relief. She fingered the pink fabric she wore. She didn't remember her prom dress, but she was pretty sure it was short and of the dark nature. Or maybe it wasn't. "Where's..?

"Charlene and Kenya?" Baba asked. "Charlene has gone to dance, and Kenya is dead."

"What?" A gruesome scene danced in Solus' mind and she felt her face pale.

"Yes, she has fallen asleep and she will not awaken til noon." Baba said. She now had a lit cigarette, breathing in the toxic fumes. She offered one from her pack. "Cig?"

"No thank you." Solus said, looking around. They were outside the school, just out of reach from school officials and security cameras. No one was in sight. She didn't remember this.

"Cig?" Baba repeated. Solus focused on an approaching figure in the darkness. It looked to be a tall man, maybe Danny? Fuck Danny. She glared at the figure. If it was Danny, she'd rip out his throat and make him cry.

"Cig." Baba said again. Solus turned towards her, annoyed, but found a cigarette pushed in her mouth and a fire lit on the end. She found herself looking at, not Baba, but the female robot who killed her mother. Golden eyes burned as Solus felt her skin melting, her bones shifting to metal.

"So-lus Prime." The femme robot said with a laugh. Solus stumbled back, pink chiffon turning into pink metal armor, right into the male figure. She turned around.

Echoslice looked down on her with cruel, gold eyes and Solus watched as he seemed to grow until he was as large as her Uncle Ironhide. "Where is the Shard pieces?" He roared. His voice echoed across the yard and she noticed then that he had pieces of flesh in his teeth, his sharp metal teeth. "Where is the Shard?" With saying that, Solus watched in horror as a head flew from his mouth and landed before her.

It was Stella Boirdir.

* * *

Solus Prime woke up with a ear splitting scream.

* * *

"Morning Primes." Ratchet was the head medic. He was the best in Cybertron and Optimus Prime was glad to be good friends with him. He looked over at Elita-1, his beloved, who held their shaking, terrified sparkling. Ever since she had slept a few solar cycles ago and woke up with the loudest scream imaginable, she refused to allow anyone but Optimus and Elita-1 to go near her, and she didn't even like to be held by them

"Ratchet." Elita said in relief. "Thank Primus."

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. Elita set Solus down gently and brushed the side of her face with a loving touch.

"We do not know. She went to sleep and she awoke with a scream." Optimus said. Worried optics looked towards Solus who shook when Ratchet neared her. "Solus, it is okay, my sparkling. Ratchet is a friend." Despite the encouraging words, energon tears began to fall down her cheek plates.

Ratchet began to do his examination, probing her sensitive wires, making sure all gears were working, until he got to her head. This was a fear factor, wasn't it? Receiving the proper authority from Optimus, he plugged in a cord to her core and began to look for the problem. He found it. A bug labelled .

"What is it?" Elita asked fearfully.

"She simply has a bug." Ratchet replied unplugging the cord. "Make an appointment with Moonracer and I'll get rid of it for her." He pulled out an energon goodie and gave it to the small sparkling in question. Solus took it and began to suckle on it, looking at everyone in fear. "But until then, keep an eye on her. Stay close to her and give her lots of love."

"Of course, Ratchet." Optimus said. He picked up Solus and felt her grip one of the wires between his shoulder and neck. "Thank you."

"No problem, Prime." Ratchet said, looking at him with a stern gaze. "Just make an appointment so we can get the virus out of her coding." With a few final words, Elita and Optimus made it out of the room with their sparkling.

"Good solar cycle, Moonracer." Elita greeted her old friend. The light green Autobot looked up with a bright and cheery smile. "We need an appointment. Solus has a bug."

"Aww, poor sparkling." Moonracer smiled at the little femme. Solus buried her face into her Carrier's chest. "Alright, there is a spot at around eleven joor next solar cycle."

"I can take her." Optimus offered. Elita smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright, it's all set up, and no need to transfer any credits, Optimus." Moonracer said with a knowing look. "Sentinel already paid." Optimus' optics shuttered. "He's a good Grandsire, at least." Moonracer murmured to her friends.

"He is." Elita agreed, glancing nervously at her tense sparkmate. "It explains why he wishes for us to come over to his complex for energon."

"Thank you, Moonracer." Optimus said with a nod. With that, he began to lead his family out the door and towards the train.


	6. Chapter 6

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Six: Armored

The day had come for the surgery. Optimus woke up, his sparkmate probably at her place of work, and went to his sobbing femling. Big bright blue optics shone with tears and her thin pink armor seemed cold to him. Optimus scooped her up, the sparkling gripping his neck cords, and he sighed, bouncing her. He didn't enjoy seeing his sparkling crying, especially when she was crying so hard.

"Oh, sweetspark." Optimus pressed his lip plates to Solus' forehead and sighed again. Wrapping her favorite white (though it was turning a faint grey) blanket, he rocked her while he headed downstairs.

Heading into the kitchen, he began to warm up some sweet energon for her and he checked his internal clock. They still had three breens until Solus' unbugging surgery, so he though hard at what they should do. He could set her down with Sharpjaw. She liked the cyber-dog. She threw her plushie, whirring and squeaking like sparklings did, and he gave it back to her. It was cute.

Solus made a little whining noise as he settled the bottle against her mouth. She began to suckle on it, tears drying up as she looked at him. He released a little sigh, as he leaned against the countertop.

He was worried about his daughter. Something was wrong. That scream she released that night...it made him uneasy and terrified. (Of course he didn't show it, for Solus and Elita's sake) And the jittery way she looked around, the way her optics bugged when she saw a new mech and femme on the street.

He bounced his femling as a soft cry came from her mouth.

"I used to be an archivist." Solus looked up at her father as his low, baritone voice began speaking. "In the Great Iacon Library. I was not really anyone until Sentinel told me I was a Prime. I was called Orion Pax in those days and your mother was named Ariel. We met on the brink of war, in a sparkling nursery of all things. She was gentle and kind and I was clumsy and fumbled with sparklings."

He glanced down and saw his daughter was simply chewing on the soft part of her bottle, listening intently with blue optics focused on the Autobot symbol on his chest. She reached out for it and held her chubby hand there.

"Yes. Then we joined the Autobots." Optimus whispered. "The war did not last as long as we thought it would but chaos reigned. We are still rebuilding, though there are cities that are much worse. We tracked Megatron, my greatest enemy, to Earth."

Her face perked up, curious now. Optimus smiled. "Yes, a fantastic place. He was cornered by humans, but managed to escape. The Shard disappeared on Earth though. We still have Autobots guarding Earth, especially after Echoslice..." Optimus faltered. "Enough talk of this. Let's go sit down with Sharpie." He said, against Solus' angry chirps and whirrs.

Sharpjaw barked happily and followed them to the living room.

* * *

Figures. Christ, her luck. Solus clenched her metal jaw as angry red flashes went across her eyes. She was sick of crying, like a baby, because of them. But each flash was a picture from that nightmare and goddammit, was she scared.

Solus chucked her plushie, sending Sharpjaw flying after it. Her Sire was watching the two of them curiously, optics watching for any sign of aggression from Sharpjaw. Solus knew the cyber-dog. He wouldn't hurt her. Not in a million years.

"Listen, pops, we should talk." Solus chirped. "This is really sucking, no joke, and I'm kinda really tired and sick and...I want my mom. Like MY mom, not the robot one, the human one. She used to give me baths in the sink, y'know. And she hated when I wore black and smoke and drink and I don't want to be a disappointment to you too." Solus exhaled after she finished talking and looked up.

Optimus was staring down at her after her beeping and whirring stopped. He was smiling and nodding at her, cooing at her. He didn't understand anything, and he wouldn't ever. A bitter tinge touched the inside of her mouth. Trust me, she thought, I'm not a good teenager. In fact, I'm a bad one.

"This sucks, Sharpjaw." She whirred to the dog. He settled down by her feet and looked up at her with mournful optics. He was a gentle soul, her Sharpjaw, and honestly, he was one of the only reasons why she didn't freak worse than she already was.

Another flash, her nightmare, came across her eyes and she let out a frightened sob. Reaching over with her chubby hands, she gripped her Sire's folded hands and looked up at him for reassurance. The tall robot gazed down at her with worried optics and cupped her cheek with one hand while holding her tiny hand in his much larger one.

"I am sorry, my sparkling." Optimus Prime, the noble leader, said mournfully. "I should be protecting you and your Carrier. Instead, I allowed someone to attack you with a virus. But worry not, my love, once Ratchet finds and destroys the virus, we will hunt down the mech who has harmed you and arrest him for endangering a sparkling. That is one of the most illegal things that you can do."

Illegal? Solus cocked her head slightly. No abuse, then, she blinked. "You're a good dad." She whirred quietly. "I hope I don't disappoint you too much in the near and pathetic future." Sire scooped her up and settled her in his lap, tucked and cozy. "Why are you such a damn good dad?" Optimus Prime looked at his internal clock, relief rushing through him as he realized that they could finally go.

He stood up and began getting ready to go. He warmed up some more sweet energon for Solus, made sure his armor and hers looked in tact and well kept and he made sure Sharpjaw had sustenance. He set an energon cube in the cyber-dog's food tray and stood up, looking at Solus, "Let's go, sweetspark." He said softly, the dog chowing down on the bright blue bits. Solus just gripped his neck cables and shuddered.

The way to Ratchet's medic center was easy, if you knew your way around Iacon. First, a ten cycle walk to the centre-bus. Then a twenty cycle ride to the outer circle of Iacon. Finally, a twenty five cycle walk to the brilliant, bright medic center.

Optimus knew his way around buses and he knew, with some disappointment, that femmes still flirted with him even with his sparking to Elita-1 and the birth of Solus Prime. One femme in particular still flirted with him: a golden, blue opticed femme named Kevari. She was waiting on the bus, but her optics lit up at the sight of he and Solus.

"My Prime." She purred, taking a step forward, even as the bus shuddered. "Good solar cycle."

"Good solar cycle." Optimus said stiffly, gripping Solus much firmer as he eyed the small crowd of mechs and femmes in the bus. He would not allow any more harm to his beloved femme sparkling.

"And how is Miss Solus today?" Kevari greeted Solus. Solus narrowed her optics in annoyance. She might want her human mother but that didn't mean she hated her robot one. Carrier was sweet and gentle yet firm and dangerous. This gold femme should fear the pink armored adult femme, not mock her by flirting with her sparkmate and sparkling.

"Please do not." Optimus said tightly, "She is not feeling well today."

Surprise flashed in her optics, "My apologies. I meant no disrespect, my Prime." Kevari straightened up with a smug, flirtatious smile.

"No disrespect my left butt cheek." Solus scoffed.

"It is quite alright." Optimus replied. "If you could leave us to our own devices, that would be lovely." Kevari smiled once more and nodded before stepping up with a sway in her hips, grinning at two other giggling femmes. She was acting like she won him over.

"Bitchass." Solus whirred angrily. "I hope Carrier kicks your ass, and your paintjob looks like shite." As if feeling her disdain for the femme, Optimus looked down with a faint scowl. "Yeah, I feel exactly the same, Pops." Solus sighed.

* * *

Thankfully, there came no terrible flashes on the bus. There was a few times on the way to the medic center, but otherwise the ride to the medic center was peaceful. Inside the lobby, there was a bright orange femme sitting at the table instead of Moonracer. She greeted the two with a cheek cutting smile.

"Good evening, Lord Prime." She greeted. "I am designation Evara. How may I assist you?" She asked brightly.

"A debugging with Ratchet." Optimus said, shifting Solus to the other hip.

"For one Solus Prime?" She asked after a moment. Optimus nodded. "Ah, alright. The Doc is finishing up with a patient but he'll be out in a moment or two. How old is she?" She asked with a soft smile, nodding at Solus.

"Seven quartex old." Optimus said. "May I ask where Moonracer is? Usually she is at the front desk." Evara grimaced for a second, as if remembering a bad memory. "That does not bode well with me." Optimus said drearily.

"She quit." Evara said tightly. "I don't think Doctor Ratchet would be very happy if I informed you why. I apologize."

He nodded. "I understand." He didn't, though. Why would Moonracer quit? Optimus always though, for sure, that she and Ratchet was spark and have sparklings of their own. Moonracer always wanted quite a few sparklings, he knew that much. Optimus settled down in a comfy chair and began to question this, whilst Solus chewed on her plushie.

Not a few cycles later, the door opened revealing Sunstreaker and Ratchet, Ratchet shouting loudly. "If I had my slagging wrench, I'd make sure you understood pain, you rotten pain in my... Prime, hello." He cleared his throat and the tall, golden mech next to him turned with an almost guilty look that looked foreign on the proud mech.

"Good solar cycle." Optimus greeted.

"Good solar cycle." Sunstreaker waved his hand, revealing a painful looking fracture that looked fixed up by Ratchet. "Something wrong with Princess Prime."

"Watch it, pretty boy." Solus warned, "I will cut you." All that came out was whirs and beeps, letting the three mechs to chuckle at her squeaky whirs. Solus sighed and chucked her plushie at the gold mech, hitting his breast plate with slobber attaching to his gold paintjob. "Ha," Solus grinned as he gasped in horror, "Fuck you."

A red flash depicting a terrifying Echoslice appeared before her eyes and she let out a strange noise that sounded both like a scream and a sob at the same time. All three mechs looked at her, Sunstreaker in shock and the other two in worry.

"Give her to me, Prime." Ratchet said. "It's time for the virus removal." Optimus nodded, kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her to Ratchet as she fully began to scream.

With that, Optimus watched his friend take his daughter away to cure her of the virus, an almost bitter taste hitting the back of his throat as he wondered about the virus and who the frag put it in her head in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Doc Bot

Knockout was a genius, literally. That was the only reason he was allowed into Vos, as the royal doctor (that and the fact that he and Starscream were old war buddies). He was a genius and he could see when things were desperately, desperately long.

Such as, when he was looking inside little Starstrike's head.

The tiny Starscream lookalike had intelligent optics that watched Knockout with every move he made, an almost adult action that creeped Knockout out a lot. Beady red optics nearly taking up her entire fact with a sharp little frown that reminded him of Starscream.

But looking inside that head of hers? Wow, he didn't expect this: a coding inside her that apparently said that she didn't need the youngling frame at all. She was ready for an adult Cybertronian frame. The coding? .

Knockout disconnected the cord when the sparklings head, and slowly looked at her in the face. "What the slag are you?" He muttered. The sparkling quirked a single eyebrow component and smiled smugly. Yep, Starscream's kid.

"KNOCKOUT." The red medic bot jumped up and twisted to see Starscream in the doorway, looking annoyed and impatient. "What's wrong?"

Knockout looked from the computer, the coding flashing on the screen in black, to Starscream and back to Starstrike, a befuddled look on his face. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all, boss bot. Her checkup went as planned. I just need to do a few last things before I release her to you." Starscream nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Knockout plugged the cord back in and began to type. Starstrike looked up at him as a language went through her mind: Cybertronian. "Sparklings usually learn Cybertronian in a few quartex anyways." He muttered, "Starscream will just think you're cute, and I'd like some answers out of you."

The language finished downloading and he turned back to the stone cold sparkling with a risen brow component. "Anything, Starstrike."

"Kiss my ass, you son of a bitch." Starstrike spoke.

* * *

Starstrike sniffed haughtily as she spoke, glaring at the red bastard. How dare he. First he plugs a cord in her fucking head and then he dares to question her? Does he know who she is? The future heir to Vos. That's who she is.

"Ass? Bitch?" Knockout looked befuddled at the words. Starstrike scowled. Of course he didn't know earth terms. "Wait, that's Earthen." His optics widened. "What are you?"

"I was a human girl, but now I'm a robot baby, ROYAL robot baby." Starstrike huffed, crossing her arms the best she can. He looked surprised and a little amused.

"How's that going for you?" He asked.

"Fuck you." Starstrike growled.

"KNOCKOUT. ARE YOU DONE YET?"

"YES, MY LIEGE." Knockout shouted mockily. Starscream stormed in and glared him. "Well, she's perfectly fine, and she has uploaded Cybertronian as a language." Starscream blinked. "You have a very smart sparkling." A proud smile lit up on Starscream's face. Starstrike sighed under her breath.

"Starstrike, it is Sire." He said excitedly, rushing towards her and scooping her up in his arms.

"Greetings, Sire." Starstrike said in a solemn, high voice. "How are you this solar cycle?"

The excited shriek that came out of Starscream's mouth should have stunned Knockout, but after so many stellar cycles of hearing the seeker bitch and moan and shriek, he was used to it. The small sparkling, though...she reminded him of Megatron, or Megatron when he was the great Decepticon leader: strong, in control and cruel.

A crazy thought went into Knockout's mind, a thought made his processor fill with horror as he watched Starscream coo and cuddle at his very solemn sparkling who simply patted his cheek plate gently. What if...

What if Megatron was the Sire? Or better yet, the Carrier?

Frag, that thought scared him more than the thought of getting his paintjob scratched did. A child of Megatron and Starscream? Prime was be infuriated. Not to mention, it was result in an all out war considering Megatron was a fugitive of war, hiding..in Starscream's palace.

Knockout stared at Starscream in horror as he began to worry for his old friend, and he began to wonder about this once human-now sparkling child.

* * *

The stupid mech was staring at her while her Sire continued to praise her on being such an intelligent and wonderful sparkling. The medic was seemingly a good medic, but now he knew her secret thanks to her angered words and he could hold it against her.

"Is something wrong, Knockout?" Starscream finally snapped, noticing Knockout's optics on her.

"She's very advanced." Knockout said. Starstrike snapped her optics to him, a warning stare. He ignored her.

"Yes, obviously." Starscream said impatiently.

"She could get her youngling frame in about one stellar cycle." Knockout replied. Surprise flashed in Starscream's optics before a bright smile lit on his lip plates.

"Really? Interesting." Starscream grinned, "Thank you for informing me. Shall we go, my sparkling? I desire energon and I'm sure you do too."

"Yes, Sire." Starstrike murmured, watching Knockout with curious optics as Starscream led her away from the medical area. "Energon sounds very good right now, thank you." But as she disappeared from the medical area all she could was this: what was Knockout up to and could she trust him to keep her secret?


	8. Chapter 8

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Valiant Quadrant

Solus wanted to scream, over and over and over again. How could her Sire and Carrier do this? Force her to go through this horror again and again. The doctor had numbed her, or had tried but even as Solus' body went limp and she was forced into recharge, she saw everything and heard everything.

Ratchet cursing under his breath as he went through her processor looking for the missing virus.

Beeping of the monitor as her spark rate went up and down.

Low humming of machines as they monitored her.

"Finally," She heard Ratchet grumble and she felt something click inside her head. Something warm and angry. Soon, she felt Ratchet go on a wild goose chase for the virus. So there Solus sat, waiting in pain for the Ratchet to remove the damned virus, to stop the painful visions that Solus saw so much.

"Gotcha." Ratchet chuckled. A sweet feeling resonated across Solus' head and exhilarating relief hit her like a car hitting a concrete wall at a hundred miles per hour. A few kliks later, she felt herself onlining and looking into Ratchet's crystal blues.

"How do you feel, sweetspark?" The doctor asked kindly, sitting her up.

"Better than ever, doc bot." Solus sighed. She blinked in surprise as she heard herself not beep or whir but stumble over her words until she said, "Be'er dan eva, do' bo'." Ratchet seemed to understand her and he sighed, obviously not fond of what she said.

He gave her an energon treat and looked at her. "Ready to see Sire and Carrier?"

Her words came out as "Des, do' bo'."

"Your father, most likely." Ratchet grumbled as he stepped outside the room and took her to the lobby where she saw both her parents were. Her Sire was impatiently pacing while her Carrier was seated calmly.

"Si Si!*" Solus shouted. Her Sire stopped, spun and with wide eyes simply gaped in shocked.

"Cybertronian?" Carrier asked Ratchet. Ratchet gave the sparkling to Elita with a hard smile.

"She's far more advanced than we would have though. It must be the Prime in her." Ratchet said lightly. "The virus has been removed and you'll be surprised at where I tracked it." He leaned in close and said to them in a hushed voice, "The Valiant Quadrant, Section 56392, Area 54."

"Echoslice." Optimus' eyes went dark with anger and he looked at his innocent child who was joyfully playing with her Carrier's neck wires while babbling words. "He hurt our sparkling?"

"Yes." Ratchet said darkly. "You know what's in the Valiant Quadrant, Optimus."

"Quintessa." Elita whispered. "Optimus, she won't get Solus. I'll kill her before she moves an inch." Her optics flew from Solus' fragile body to Optimus in a wild, angry way.

"We will talk later, Ratchet. All Autobots will meet at a future time. I will send you a message later." Optimus said in an angry voice.

"Si Si." Optimus turned at the sound of his sparkling's soft yet frightened voice. She was looking towards him and reaching out. He took her from Elita as Solus pressed a hand to his cheekplate. "Si Si, no an'ry, pwomise?"

"No angry at you." Optimus murmured, clutching her tightly. Solus giggled and buried her head in his chestplates. "We should get going, thank you, my friend."

"Of course." Ratchet nodded. As the small family paid the amount of credits and begin to leave, Ratchet spoke up, "By the way, Optimus, may I ask why your sparkling calls me "doc bot?" Optimus hurried much more quickly after that.

* * *

"Fragging Quintessa and fragging pit spawn Echoslice." Sideswipe's loud voice hit the Arc's meeting hall with a loud boom. His fellow Autobots turned to the red armored Autobot with several different looks: anger, agreement, sourness. This was their future Prime's life they were regarding.

"Let's frag them." Jazz replied, Optimus' right hand man punched his fist into his open hand with narrowed optics. "Especially Echoslice, li'l bitch."

Sideswipe glanced across the meeting hall. Most of the Autobots on Team Earth were here: he, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, etc. There were some wreckers here too. He saw Springer and Wheeljack in the corner talking loudly with Bulkhead. He even thought he saw the old bot, Jetfire.

"Sideswipe!" He grinned towards the yellow bot as Bumblebee moved through the crowd of angry Autobots with Moonlight in tow. Moonlight was his young sparkmate who joined the Autobots at the very end of the war. Her shy demeanor and softness with her incredibly attacks made her the perfect trap.

"Hey, bots." Sideswipe grinned. His optics focused on Moonlight's lilac sparkplate which was glowing a faint blue color. "Holy Primus, you're sparked. Congrats, Moon. Nice, Bee!" Moonlight smiled softly, patting Bee's chestplates. "Guessing you're not gonna go to slaughter some slaggers then?"

"No." Moonlight's soft voice said, a near whisper. "I'm going to watch Solus and Rod." Steelrod, Ironhide and Chromia's youngling was off in the corner talking wildly with a happy Blurr.

"Mechling or femling?" Sideswipe asked. The two looked at each other and then shrugged. "Not far along yet? Ok. 100 credits it's a mech. Everyone, other than Prime, are having mechs nowadays."

"I suppose." Moonlight murmured. She looked around the room. "Speaking of Primes..."

The doors slid open revealing a cold looking Optimus, a very angry Elita and a giggling Solus. "Hello, Sideswipe." Optimus greeted, his cold exterior disappearing for a klik. Sideswipe saluted the Prime and grinned at Solus.

"Hello, little Prime." He greeted. Solus released a hilarious sounding laugh.

"Wed! Wed bo'! Do' Bo'!" She shrieked at the sight of Ratchet. The doctor sighed but walked over. "Do' Bo'! Hewo!"

"Hello, sparkling." Ratchet greeted the sparkling.

"Doc Bot?" Sideswipe grinned even wider. "She calls you Doc Bot." In a quick, near superspeed motion, Ratchet whipped out a large wrench and slammed it onto Sideswipe's head with a loud clang, causing silence to shock the room. The silence was broke by giggles from Solus.

"Hi Solus!" The squirming, excited youngling by the name of Steelrod shoved through the crowd. Solus waved at the dark green and black mech. "Sire, it's Solus!"

"I see that." Ironhide patted his mechling's head with a sigh. "Greetings, Prime."

"Hello, old friend." Prime greeted. He handed Solus off to Elita and slowly made it to the front of the room. "Greetings, my friends. It has been quite a while since we've made out way to this room, has it not?" Murmured agreements flooded the large hall until Prime shushed them. "I am sure you are all aware why we meet here once more. My sparkling has been attacked with a cruel virus by Quintessa."

Prime was interrupted by angered shouts from the Wrecker side of the room. He motioned for them to calm down.

"I need one team to scout, a team to infiltrate and a team to guard." Prime looked at them with hard optics. "Will you help me defeat Quintessa once and for all?"

In unision, everyone shouted: "Yes, my Prime!"

* * *

*1. Pronounced " _sigh - sigh_ "


	9. Chapter 9

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Childish Fairytales

 _poke._

 _poke._

 _poke._

"I will crush you, Knockout." Starstrike bitterly spat out. The doctor smirked at the small sparkling as her voice rang high and true. "And do NOT DARE to paint me _red_." He let himself childishly pout and he set the paintbrush with red paint on it down. Knockout was more of a sparkling than Starstrike was and she hoped her Sire would regret hiring him.

As if hearing her thoughts, Knockout turned towards her with a curiously bright smile. "Me and your Sire go way back, all the way to the first Autocon War."

"Autocon War?" Starstrike asked, curiosity slipping into her powerfully small voice. Knockout smirked and sat down in a comfortable swivel chair while looking at her where she sat on a lab table.

"A few hundred stellar cycles ago, the Cybertronian race split into two factions: Autobots and Decepticons led by their individual leader's: the Autoscum's Commander Prime and the Decepticon's Lord Megatron." Knockout looked over at her to see if she was listening. She was.

"Why did they split, and I'm guessing you and Sire were Decepticon?" Starstrike gripped his fingers, her innate curiously taking ahold of her.

"There was a low amount of energon and cities were becoming very angry." Knockout leaned back. "I was living in the city-state, Stanix which was controlled by Decepticons so there wasn't a lot of options for me." Knockout scratched his neckwires, memories flooding back. "I tried to keep my head down but it wasn't long before I was recruited as Megatron's personal medic. That's where I met your Sire."

Starstrike tried to picture her father as a killer, a corruptible mech who ripped sparks out without any regrets. She couldn't. Red optics focused on Knockout's own scarlet optics, her cold gaze replaced with a look of curiousity and excitement.

"Not gonna lie, your Sire was a whiny little glitch, but we became friends and went through the war together." Knockout grinned. "Not long after I became head medic, we were infiltrated by a spy who called herself Krona, though in reality she was Moonlight, a beautiful mistake of an Autobot." A wistful look appeared on his face. "She pretended to be my medical assistant until she managed to destroy out ship, capture we Decepticons and send Megatron fleeing to Earth."

He remembered Krona fondly. She was the perfect femme to him. She was small and delicate, silver and purple plating with bright red optics that lit up when she saw him. She had a perfect smile, adorable antennas and hands the third the size of Knockout's own. He fell in love with her and promised to spark her when the war was over, but when she betrayed them and it was realized she did not love him, but the Autobot scout, Bumblebee, he felt his spark shatter.

Frag her, Knockout thought darkly.

"Prime offered us a chance to be free. Starscream became the king of Vos, and I became a medic in Kaon." Knockout scowled at the thought of the Coliseum where he had watched both 'Con and 'Bots go there to die. "Your father offered me this position a few quartex' after he introduced you to the public."

Starstrike opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud beep. She then remembered why she was with Knockout. She was here because she could be put in her second frame, her youngling frame which was that of a teenager.

Knockout stood up, pulled a large metal bed out of what looked to be an oven (but that was a flawed description) and moved it so Starstrike could easily see the frame.

It was small, at least smaller than Knockout, and looked incredibly familiar to her Carrier's frame, if not for the absence of high antennas. The frame had armor but it wasn't like her frame now. The primary color was a light, sky blue and then there was accents of a near pink red.

"I have to do a few more touchups, Starry." Knockout said absentmindedly. "But then we can upload your consciousness and that beautiful spark of yours into your frame and voila! Sent off to Vos Academy for Seekers."

"Where?" Starstrike snapped her optics to Knockout.

"Vos Academy." Knockout looked back to her with a flippant stare. "It's where 'Screamer's probably going to send you to study. Either that or he'll bring in some sort of super bot to teach you everything. Trust me, Princess, you're going to hate it."

"I believe you.'' Starstrike muttered, but as she looked at him, she saw him in a much different light and she thought of this "Academy". Back on Earth, she wasn't very good at making friends but the academic part? Her parents called her a prodigy and a genius.

"I can hear those gears in your little head spinning, Starry." Knockout said, grabbing a wrench bigger than Starstrike's head. "What's wrong?"

"I am not good at making friends." Starstrike replied, focusing on the back of his head. "Maybe Sire will get a tutor for me."

"Yeah, maybe." Knockout replied. He set the wrench down after using it and turned towards her, red meeting red. "We're friends, aren't we? I'd say you're pretty good at making friends." Starstrike watched him with a dry expression, an obvious annoyance flicking over her optics.

"That's different." She pointed out. "I'm a sparkling."

"No." Knockout said, optics turning icy. "You are an 18 stellar cycle old human femme turned sparkling. Do not confuse yourself, Starstrike." Knockout said in a voice full of warning.

Starstrike tore her eyes away. "You told me a story, right?" Knockout said nothing. "Let me tell you a story."

"Alright." Knockout murmured.

"Good. Now shut up." Starstrike said tightly. "When I was 15, me and my sister entered high school. She became friends with these outcasts and I befriended a femme named Christine Ronald. Christine was nice to me and didn't act like I was strange. I was happy, right?"

Starstrike remembered Christine easily. She was five inches taller than her with thick golden hair and bright green eyes and a sweet voice. She always wore a sweater dress, mostly light colors, and a pair of dark brown ankle boots and a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle. She was a snake.

"Good. Happy Starry makes a happy Knockout." Knockout said loosely, wearing a slight smile. He turned back to her next frame, obviously confident that that was the end of her story.

"Five months later, we went to prom together. Prom was like...a coming out party. We'd dance, have refreshments and at the end of the night, we'd name a king and queen." Starstrike continued. Knockout turned around with a fresh, confused look. "Christine was acting distant to me and I didn't realize what was happening until I was named prom queen with my then-crush, Daniel Barren."

"Ok." Knockout said. "End of story? Prom queen?"

"They dumped thick, chunky green liquid on me that I still have no idea what it is. Everyone was horrified and when I started to run out, Christine stopped me and said, 'No one is ever going to be friends with you, you sick creep. Next time you try to make a friend, remember what I've done to you.' Then I ran." Starstrike felt her optics grow misty. That was the worst night of her life.

"I-" Knockout looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Starstrike."

"It's over." Starstrike said. "It's done. But making friends? Trust me...it's not my forte."


	10. Chapter 10

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sister Splice and Getaways

Solus dreamt of stars and water.

The hissing spot of water, shaking and silver water, drenching Solus' metal frame. Her pink armor seemed to melt into the ocean waters as her optics watched the ocean floor grow nearer and nearer. The closer she seemed to hit the ocean floor, the more and more she began realize where she was.

A glowing, terrible blue light seemed to light up the ocean floor as a familiar shard entrapped by silver twine seemed to rise up from the sandy floor towards Solus. It stopped about optic level and she stared at it. Looking close at the Cybertronian artifact, she felt another presence at her back.

"Who are you?" Solus watched the shard dart away quickly and she slowly turned around to green a red eyed femme with silver, red and blue paint. By the curved back wings, sharpened claws and radiating light, Solus figured she was a Seeker. The seeker narrowed her optics

"Solus Prime, and you?" Solus spoke up. The Seeker's optics flashed in recognition.

"Stella?" The Seeker said dumbly. Both femmes landed on the sandy ocean floor, though neither noticed that it didn't seem very pressure filled. They could easily walk to each other, which they did.

"Maria." Solus whispered. They both paused, watching each other with shaking, watery optics, before embracing each other tightly. The Seeker's youngling frame was several inches taller than Solus' while Solus seemed to be softer and gentler looking. "Maria, Maria, my sister, twin. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"For what?" Maria replied, seeker wings twitching. "Falling in love? No apologies."

Unknown to them, the scenery changed to a familiar room: the sitting room in their old mansion. Glancing around, the two seated their metal figures down and leaned forward, each one drinking in the image of the other hungrily, and they simply sat in silence for a good few minutes.

"What has happened?" Maria finally whispered. Solus watched her sister. "Where _are_ you?"

"A city." Solus shrugged. "With Sire and Carrier and Ratchet and Bumblebee and Arcee-" At the obviously confused look being given to her, she stopped, "I don't where. Where are you?"

"Vos." Maria puffed out her chest in Seeker pride. "I am Starstrike, princess of Vos. I am being melded into my youngling form as we speak." She nodded to Solus. Solus watched the newly designated "Starstrike" with curious eyes. "You are recharging?"

"Yeah." Solus mumbled. "Sire is going after Echoslice. He put a virus in my processor or something and Hatchet tracked him down. I'm recharging, trying to ignore Steelrod. He's all up in my face because I'm a sparkling and hot damn, sparklings are the next biggest things!" Solus gave a huff, leaned back at the thought of the much taller youngling and began fiddling with her fingertips.

Starstrike was silent.

"Say something." Solus finally said.

In reply, Starstrike stood and walked to the southside wall where a family picture was. She studied the twin girls in it, one smiling and other smirking, and touched it with one metal claw. She felt something wet fall down her metal cheek plates as she studied the smiling girl's soft, pale skin and long, curly blonde hair.

"Frag." Starstrike finally spoke. "FRAG!" Solus didn't flinch as Starstrike grabbed the framed picture and threw it, glass shattering against the empty chair. "FRAGGING FRAG FRAG!"

"Your anger is understandable." Solus said, watching her sister pick up their father's desk and throw it against the western wall. "But, this is a bit much."

"They fragged us over!" Starstrike howled. "No." Wild red optics turned to Solus. "THEY FUCKED US OVER. I was going to fr-FUCKING Harvard! Mom was _pregnant_!" She hissed out. Solus' optics widened in surprise. "But, you-" She pointed at Solus, "You selfish glitch, you don't even care. I bet you're just worried about Danny, the boy who betrayed. I would tear him to pieces now if Sharpcross didn't beat me to it."

"Shut up." Now Solus' optics were filling up with liquid at the thought of her old boyfriend. "I know, I know, I know. I fucked up. I failed. I am a failure. I ask you, forgive me! I want to be good this time, Maria. I swear, I swear, I swear." Solus stood and went to Starstrike, gripping her shoulders. " _Please, sister_."

"My name is Starstrike." Starstrike hissed out, looking like a true seeker, cold and rueful, "And I am no sister of yours." She pushed Solus away. "You are a grounder. Probably an Autobot supporter if I had to go by your optics." Solus touched underneath her optics shakily. "I know my worth. I know who I am. So who are you?"

Anger began to shake Solus. On earth, she was judged by Maria Boirdir for being wild and free, for loving and hating, for having friends that enjoyed her company instead of friends that made her status go even higher up the social hierarchy. And what did she get for that? She was called selfish. She was called a glitch. She was insulted again and again.

"Who am I?" Solus straightened up, optics flaring with purple light. "I am a Prime!"

As if those words cut away the dream, Solus and Starstrike found themselves waking up, not on Earth and definitely not with each other.

"I am a youngling?" Starstrike asked the doctor. Barely glancing at her, Starstrike let out a raspy victory whisper. "Next time we meet will be on the battlefield, I feel, sister."

Solus awoke with Steelrod staring at her with worried blue optics. He offered her a bottle filled with energon and she took it. "The battlefield it will be." She thought taking his hand.

* * *

Sideswipe felt his twin crumble before he actually fell.

That was the price of having a twin: feeling every single thing that Sunstreaker did or felt. The shrieking pain in his spark made Sideswipe made, allowing Darknet to slam his hammer against the arrogant mech's faceplates, sending him flying.

Darknet was a member of Quintessa's order and a cruel mech. With pure black optics, a silver and black paintjob and sharp chompers that resembled a cyber-shark's dental plan, he could put fear in many mechs and femmes though Sideswipe liked to think that the mech didn't scare him.

"Fool bot." Darknet scraped his hammer on the ground, moving closer. "Fool, fool, fool."

"Yeah, I'm the fool bot." Sideswipe felt anger slip from Sunstreaker's side of the bond and he did a jump up, energon swords sliding out. "Bring it, Unicron spawn." A smirk slid on Darknet's face making Sideswipe regret the insult. The bot probably thought it a compliment.

And they began to fight again. Blow after blow, shot after shot. While Darknet seemed to keep up purely with the strength and bulky mass he had, Sideswipe kept up with his slick speed and slight form. They were an even match, even more so than Optimus Prime and Megatron. The fight would last for decades if they would want it to, if not for the halting roar Darknet released.

"Give up?" Sideswipe asked, energon dribbling from his mouth.

"Never!" Darknet snarled. He looked around at their battlefield, an emptied cockpit on Quintessa's ship, the Imperia 2-AD. A flash of anger appeared in his optics as a smaller femme bot, bleeding from the helm with wild white optics, silver paintjob and a crushed spark chamber stumbled through.

Starset, Quintessa's third, released a howl as Sunstreaker jumped after her with his own energon blade, successfully crushing her spark chamber underneath her, ending her life. He stood slowly and glared at Darknet, spinning the blade.

"Let's frag this glitch, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker growled.

At that exact moment, the ship shook. The shake was enough for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to stumble and Darknet to transform into his alt mode, a strange looking fighter jet, and break through the window into outer space.

An energon shield covered the broken area and the twins stumbled to the window where they saw the jet disappear into the darkness. "Dumb slagger." Sunstreaker growled. "No jet can survive the ice of space. He'll die."

"Good." Sideswipe replied, sending a flood of thanks and love through the bond. Sunstreaker sent it back tenfold.

Interrupting their time, a comm. from Jazz was sent to each of them. :Echoslice is gone. Sharpcross dead. Quintessa never here. Get back to ship. Heading home.:

"You heard the mech." Sideswipe slapped a palm on Sunstreaker's scraped paint job. "Let's go home. You're gonna have to fix your paintjob."

Sunstreaker glared at him. "Shame you can't fix your face."

"FRAG OFF!"

Unknown to them, white optics slowly onlined as they left, a broken femme slowly standing up. "Bots." She hissed in anger. "Death to Bots!" She said in a final howl. "Long live Quintessa!"


	11. Chapter 11

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Home

Solus woke up because of Steelrod. Blinking her bright blue optics, she twisted herself up onto her butt and looked at the mechling. He was broad shouldered, for a mech who was (in human years) 5 or 6 years old, and the dark green color of his armor complimented the brightness of his optics. But honestly? He was annoying. A bright voice combined with his optimism? He reminded her of Maria before the hate.

"Fuck off." She said in sparkling, wiping her eyes tiredly.

"Sire and Carrier's here. Including YOUR Sire and Carrier." Steelrod said brightly, ignoring what she said. Before Solus could react, he had scooped her up and placed her on his hip and started sprinting out of the daycare nap room.

"I hate everything about this." Solus deadpanned, though it simply sounded like beeps. Rolling her optics, she gave a toothy grin to her Sire upon seeing him and squeaked out, "Si Si! So'us hap'y!" She squeaked in Cybertronian. Her Sire relaxed his shoulders upon seeing her and took her from Steelrod.

"Thank you, Steelrod." Sire greeted him. Solus turned around and saw Steelrod be scooped up by a slim femme with a blue paintjob.

"Hi, sweetspark." Carrier said gently, lightly touching Solus' cheek.

"Carr'er." Solus gripped the femme's finger. "Miss."

"We missed you too." Carrier said but there was a forced smile on her lip plates. Solus frowned as she felt a sinking thud in her chest, near her spark. Did she do something wrong?

"Where's Sire, Carrier?" She heard Steelrod say. The sinking went deeper until she felt her spark grow thick with worry.

"Sire is hurt, sweetspark." Chromia whispered. "Dr. Ratchet is fixing him up right now."

"But Sire can't be hurt." Solus looked at Steelrod, smile gone and horror on his face. "Sire is Sire."

Oh god. Solus took another look at the room and found that Moonlight, the sweet femme that babysat them, was missing along with her sparkmate, Bumblebee. The yellow mech designated Sunstreaker was also missing and the twins, Skids and Mudflap were gone.

Oh god.

"Did you get the bad mech, Carrier?" Steelrod pleaded tearfully.

Solus looked at the mother and son and waited. Chromia looked up at her Sire and Carrier and Solus watched her optics grow hard and sad. No. That was a no. They went a few lightyears away. They fought. They were injured. Yet...they failed. They FAILED.

A familiar anger whelmed up in Solus. How dare Echoslice ruin her new family. How dare he hurt her. A nudge from both her parentals across the bond made Solus tighten up and shove their warm and caring feelings away. She didn't need warmth. She needed progress. She needed her last frame, an adult body to hunt Echoslice down and kill him.

While sizzling with anger, she didn't notice the Autobots disbanding and her Carrier and Sire heading home. She stayed tucked away in her Sire's shoulder as they boarded the train and took the journey home.

Home. Is this home? Robots and aliens and blue goo that tasted like happiness? It was, Solus thought darkly. It was a better home than Earth had ever been. She may not have had siblings like she did on Earth but it felt better. It didn't feel like anger and resentment.

A heavy nudge came from her Sire and she boarded up the bond some more. She glanced at her Sire and saw a look of intense pain on his face. He was not benefiting from her blocking the bond. He could shove it out of the way but he didn't. Instead he took it. He took the pain she was forcing upon him.

"Fuck." She beeped quietly. "I really am a mistake, a terrible mistake you'll regret, Prime." It felt strange calling him "Prime" instead of "Sire". "You'll regret me like I regret me, don't worry. You'll regret me like, I'm sure, Maria does."

She said this as they entered their home and walked into the living room, setting her down on the floor. "Solus Prime." Sire said in a low voice. "I know you understand us." Solus simply stared. "You think we are stupid? We feel your emotions, my sparkling, and you are far more intelligent than a simple sparkling."

"Smart man." She replied with a beep. Letting her mind wander, she found a program labelled " ". Opening it, she found the coding for English, German, Russian and Italian, along with a few others. She cracked her jaw, loosening it and spoke it English. " _You were on Earth, Sire. Do you know English_?"

Sire scooped her up, looking at her. "How?"

"Optimus? What's wrong?" Elita whispered.

" _Echoslice deserves everything coming for him. Death, anger, resentment. Wanna know what he did, Sire?"_ Solus found encouragement in those warm blue eyes and curled tightly against him. " _Sire. He killed me. I was a human. A simple human who just wanted to love her Danny, and he KILLED me. Did I kill those mechs today? It was my fault you sent them out there. Did I kill them?"_

"She speaks English, a human language." Sire said to Carrier, mourning in his voice. Elita-1's optics turned wide. "She was a human girl and Echoslice killed her. She blames herself for the wounded soldiers."

"Human?" Elita whispered. "No. My sparkling, no. No fault of yours, my gift from Primus."

 _"Gift."_ Solus muttered mockingly. " _I'm nothing."_

"You are everything." Sire replied. Looking to Carrier, he nodded. "My Elita." Her eyebrow components burrowed together. "I believe it is time for our sparkling's second frame."

Cupping Solus' cheek, Elita nodded. "I couldn't agree more with you, my Prime."


	12. Author's Note

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Author's Note

With the end of chapter eleven, thus ends the Sparkling Arc. Please write a review to tell me how you liked the sparkling arc. I would very much appreciate it. The next chapters I will be writing will be included in the Youngling Arc. Thank you for everyone who is still following, and remember to follow, favorite and review!

-Verity


	13. Chapter 13

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Academy

"Sire. Carrier. I'm - sorry, I am - fine." Solus Prime grimaced at her Grandsire's disappointed look as she spoke with a contraction. She looked at herself in their full length mirror and admired her newly improved form that reminded her of a sixteen year old body.

She had learned from Doc Bot (who hated the nickname) that youngling bodies aged until they appeared as young adults. After that, they were ready for their adult frames. Their own doctors would guide them to a frame-maker, Solus' being a former Autobot named Wheeljack, and then the doctors would transfer the spark to the next frame. Solus had already spoken with Wheeljack and she was stuck on whether she wanted to be a soaring Seeker or, maybe, a grounder like her parents.

"Are you ready for the Academy?" Grandsire asked, pressing his hands onto her shoulders, a flicker of pride in his cold blue optics.

"Yes!" Solus said brightly while internly she felt like puking. Warm love and happiness rushed from her Sire and Carrier's end of the bond and she embraced it.

"Steelrod is coming to take you to the Academy." Carrier said gently, though Solus heard the teasing note in her voice. Solus felt her shoulder's tighten and she felt a heavy warmth on her face as her cooling fans turned on.

Steelrod had been annoying when she was a sparkling, newly reborn, but once she had stepped into her first frame...she saw something else. Steelrod, son of Ironhide and Chromia...was _hot_.

Of course, Steelrod didn't want her. He had a premate, a femme by the name of Cholar with beautiful green optics and a silver and blue paintjob. Cholar was sweet, bubbly and all over the place (which really annoyed Solus) but Steelrod loved her and never let her out of his sight, save for the few spare times she wasn't with a mech.

As if feeling Solus' sharp anger, her Carrier sent her a warning look. While she thought the crush Solus had on Steelrod was cute, she did not think the sharp hatred for Cholar was cute, but Solus was a jealous femme. She always had been and she always will be.

"Bah!" Grandsire grumbled. Solus turned toward him as he sank into their furniture. He looked her straight in the optics, harsh sternness resonating from his spark and he spoke, "You deserve a mech who would rip apart Unicron for your sake, not someone who dances around with a femme while dragging you behind him." Sire sighed tiredly. "That is why I drew a list of admirable mechs..."

"What?" Solus asked, confusion flickering across her face.

"Sire!" Her Sire hissed in horror. Something became lodged in Solus' throat as she realized why a part of their sparkbond had been blocked the past quartex'. Her parents and her grandsire had been looking for a sparkmate for Solus.

"There are good mechs on here." Grandsire spoke to Solus. "I've got a few familiar mechs: Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe; unfamiliar: Ricochet, Surefire, Amberstrike; even a few femmes: Carias, Laserheat, Marble."

Before Solus could answer, there was a loud knock coming from the front door. Relief flooded her system and she set off, straight for the door. She didn't notice her Grandsire attempt to stop her only to be stopped by Sire. She slid the door open and stepped outside, breathing a sigh of relief.

Opening her optics, she felt her spark stop at the sight of, not only Steelrod, but also Cholar.

"Hello, Prime." The all too happy femme greeted with a smile, curled on Steelrod's arm.

"Hey, Sol." Steelrod grinned. Solus felt her stomach grind at the sight of Cholar but forced a bright smile.

"Hi, Steel. Cholar." Solus greeted. "Good cycle?"

"Good cycle." Cholar agreed. "We should get going. I want to see Amethyst before classes start." The couple turned and began talking about events and mechs and femmes that Solus had no idea who they were while Solus quietly followed behind them. It wasn't long before they met up with the Wonder Twins, Bumblebee and Moonlight's twins: Hornet and Honey. The twins waved at Solus and quickly formed a sandwich between them as they continued to the local Academy.

"Hello, Sol-y." Honey, a short femme with bright yellow armor and blue optics greeted. Her twin, a tall mech with dark blue armor, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad your mech-creator allowed you to come to the Academy this year. The only other student joining is a new, very attractive mech named Cloud."

"Cloud?" Solus asked in disbelief. The name felt familiar.

"Black armor, red optics, all mech." Honey winked. "Ten out of ten, would interface." That comment got Steelrod to glance back, optics narrowed. Solus laughed.

"Warrior mech." Hornet muttered. "They're all assholes." When Steelrod didn't say anything, Hornet nodded towards the older mech with risen eyebrow components. As they were talking, Solus watched the Academy appear in the horizon. As they kept walking, they stepped through the entryway into the courtyard where several other mechs and femmes were talking.

"Look, Amethyst and Pearl!" Cholar pointed to a pair of twins talking to a towering silver mech.

"And Shroud." Steelrod said, leaving Solus behind. Jealous anger sunk into Solus and she turned towards Honey and Hornet with a dejected frown.

"That was stone cold." Honey clicked her glossia. "What an aft. Hey, it's Seashock." She pointed out a large sea green mech with wide optics next to a light pink femme with kind optics, "And Rhylla."

Honey dragged Solus over to the small group of friends and said loudly, "Good cycle, everyone. This is our almighty Prime!" Solus flushed bright blue along her cheekplates and sank against Honey. "Solus, I'd like you to meet Seashock, our resident inventor. Be careful in Advanced Mecho-chematics. He's blown up his partners before."

Seashock reminded Solus of her father's friend, Wheeljack, down to the scorch marks covering his forearms and some parts of his face, and the wild glint in his blue optics. His paint was a curious color, not quite sea green but also not quite blue. She liked the color, though, and it matched the bright energy in his optics and, seemingly, his attitude.

"And this is Rhylla, my premate." Hornet said, slipping behind Rhylla and gripping her hips. The pink femme sunk against him, smiling softly and she nodded towards Solus with a sweet smile. "She is the most intelligent, kind, warm sparked and the most stunning femme in the yard." Rhylla flushed.

"Hey!" Honey glared at him.

Hornet simply shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry."

"Slaghead." She grumbled.

Solus blinked as Seashock ambled up to her with a wild grin and sparkling optics. "You are sixteen stellar cycles old, correct?"

"Uhm...yes?" Solus glanced back at Honey, but the yellow femme was arguing with her twin, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen stellar cycles, but that doesn't matter." He waved a hand lightly. "We should be in the same Mecho-chematics class. And I don't often blow up my partner. I just blew up Chromic once. That was an accident. He poured the wrong chemical into the wrong chemical."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" Solus asked, looking up at him and tilting her head slightly.

"I need a partner or I fail." He clasped his hands with her tiny ones and with pleading optics, said, "Please?"

His optics really were blue. It was a different sort of blue, one she'd never seen before. She could see sky blue and lilac and lime green and different colors that didn't have names, and that seemed to chill her to the core and make her feel something she thought she'd never feel after the human male, Danny. Sure, she had a crush on Steelrod but that was different.

"S-Sure." Solus cursed her stutter. Seashock's response was surprising: he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around letting her give a tiny squeak. "Seashock!" She said in shock.

"Sorry." He said, releasing her waist with a bright smile. His optcis dimmed for a second before brightening and he gripped her hand in his. "C'mon. I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule."

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said breathlessly as he led her, weaving them through the other younglings and towards the entrance of the Academy.

* * *

Advanced Mecho-Chematics was her first lesson and almost immediately, she and Seashock found themselves surrounded by older students right smack dab in the middle. Steelrod and the silver mech he named "Shroud" were also in the classroom but Solus found herself focusing on Seashock.

She found out he was a Wrecker and he lived with his foster-mech, Blurr. His parents were killed in an attack between the merciless Decepticons and Blurr had adopted him. Seashock had a mech foster-brother named Aerial and that Aerial worked as a bridge-builder. Seashock himself was deadest on interning with Wheeljack, but he would accept any type of inventing work.

By the time class was starting, Seashock had found out that Solus knew Wheeljack, not enough to be best buddies but enough to know each other. He found out that Solus liked a restaurant off main street, little and cheap, but had the best oilcakes in this side of the galaxy. He found out that she hated being forced to do things and she loved painting.

Class started with a tall dark green mech with blue optics introducing himself as Arrowhead, and telling them to get out their beakers. Solus slipped on her glasses and let Seashock do all the physical work while she wrote the answers to the marginally easy worksheet.

They weren't halfway through the worksheet when a bell rung and a smooth, feminine voice filtered through the classroom from a speaker. "GOOD MORNING STUDENTS AND FACILTY. MY NAME IS PEARL, OF THE SEEKER GEM CLAN, BUT YOU MAY KNOW ME AS THE STUDENT ADVISER."

Solus thought back to the tall, confident looking, white armored femme with seeker wings, and looked at Seashock. He looked very annoyed at the mere sound of this femme's voice.

"TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY AS THERE IS TWO NEW STUDENTS." Pearl continued. Solus felt herself sink in her seat. "THE FIRST IS SOLUS PRIME, OF THE PRIME CLAN." Solus felt everyone's eyes on her. "AND THE SECOND IS CLOUDHANGER, OF THE SEEKER THUNDERSKY CLAN." Flicking her optics around, she found her optics hit a lean black mech in front with seeker wings.

"NOW, MOVING ON, I WANT EVERYONE TO REMEMBER THAT THE ANNUAL MOONLIT BALL IS IN TWO QUARTEX. THAT IS ALL." With an abrupt end, Pearl ended the transmission. Quiet talking began from the students.

"What's the Annual Moonlit Ball?" Solus asked Seashock. He looked up from the vial of clear silver liquid and gave a half-smile.

"It's where mechs and femmes dress up all pretty like and dance with each other. There's oilcakes, energon and that's where many couples confirm their sparking." He winked at her and continued with his work.

"You're gonna make me blush." Solus said dryly. Seashock chuckled in reply. "Do you have a date?" She asked.

He looked up. "Are you asking?" He asked cheekily.

"Depends." Solus replied.

He faintly smiled and shook his head. "No. All the femmes in this school either are scared of me, think I'm an idiotic inventor who's never going to go anywhere or are my friends." Solus' smile dropped and she frowned towards the energetic, and handsome, mech.

"Well stop blowing things up and be normal." Solus turned and looked up at the towering silver mech who was smiling at her with a swarmy grin. "Lady Prime. Seaslag."

"Watch it." Solus warned. She glared at him as he leaned down. "Move out of my space, _mech_." She said in true Prime ice.

"What'll you do, Prime? Attack me? First solar cycle and you're attacking important mechs?" Scourge asked, grin widening.

"On what planet are you, and your tiny sparkling brain, even a bit important?" Solus asked sarcastically. "Now _move_ before I make you." Scourge's smile dropped and he scowled deeply at her.

"Is there a problem?" Arrowhead asked, a warning in his voice. Solus kept her eyes on the tall silver mech, a warning in her own eyes as there was an unheard message in them: Move or there will be.

"No." Scourge moved away from her, settling next to Steelrod, who did not look happy at Solus' decision. Arrowhead slid his optics across the crowd before turning his attention back to his datapad.

Solus turned back to Seashock and rose an brow component at his shocked look. He finally spoke: "You are the only femme to make my spark pound." He said sincerely.

"Funny." Solus muttered as they continued with their classwork.


	14. Chapter 14

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Twinlark's Oilcakery

"This is fantastic!" Solus propped her helm up with her digits as she watched Seashock dig through the oilcake with the severity of a wrecker. (which he was, but that was besides the point). This was the third oilcake that he'd been through and Solus was just happy to watch him Twinlark's famous oilcakes. The tiny place as unusually packed with people but that was probably because it had spread around that the Prime had named it the best place with oilcakes.

"This place is cute though." Seashock said, after swallowing. Cute. Solus straightened her joints and glanced around. The oilcakery was the brightest place in the city with unbearably orange walls, too-bright white floors and highly colorful spotted tables and chairs.

(but to be fair, that was probably due to the neon orange and neon yellow owner)

Solus cracked her neck joints to one side as her mind went to Starstrike, the impossible princess. A few stellar cycles after their conjoined dream, the rest of the world finally knew about the princess of Vos. Beautiful and elaborate, she striked Solus as a cold and unfeeling version of her twin. As ice began to fill her spark, she slowly stood.

"I'm gonna go get a cube of energon." She said sweetly to Seashock. He glanced at the nonexistent line and gave a short nod.

"I can go with you." He offered, preparing to stand.

"And lose our spot?" Solus gave him a flirty smile. "Don't be silly. I'll be fine." With that, she started walking to the counter briskly. Unfortunently, just as she was about to make it, a familiar group shoved in front of her. Cholar smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi, Sol." Cholar greeted while Pearl and Amethyst studied the menu carefully. Solus forced a smile but looking more clearly, Cholar's smile seemed icier than usual. "Sorry, were you going to order?"

"Yep." Solus replied.

"Shame that we got here first." Cholar shrugged. "Listen, can we talk?"

"About?" Solus asked.

"You know...Steel and me, how we're going to sparkmate when we graduate the Academy and how I am very sick of a certain Prime getting in my way." Cholar said coldly. A snort came from Pearl's lipplates.

"I-I don't-" Solus' optics widened and she stepped back.

"Y-You don't...you don't what?" Cholar hissed, leaning in Solus' face. "Stop flirting with my mate. He's mine. We are going to spark and have sparklings and be joined for millenias to come and not even a selfish, cruel youngling is going to stop us. Do you understand?" Tears began to build up in Solus' optics when she felt two hands press down on her shoulders.

"Cholar." Seashock's clear and very angry voice came over Solus' helm.

"Seashock." Cholar replied tightly. "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Seashock replied. His voice was sharp and angry and Solus almost felt bad for the dumb glitch that made him angry. His anger reminded Solus of her Uncle Ironhide's anger: quiet and cold on the outside, but just waiting to burst. It fit him.

"Steel is going to be in here any minute." Cholar warned.

"Then you better order, won't you?" Seashock replied softly. Cholar glanced from him and down to Solus before turning around to order, nervousness radiating from her.

"Thanks for the save." Solus muttered.

"No problem." He replied, slipping over to stand next to her, he entwined their hands together and grinned his goofy-Seashock grin at her. "C'mon, I gotta show you something."

"What?" Solus released his hand and followed him, out of the shock and right past Scourge and Steelrod.

He grinned down at her. "I built a drone."

"Exciting." Solus replied with a laugh as they got into their alt-modes, Seashock a large semi truck and Solus a sleek sportscar. Just as they began driving away, a beep lit in her ears, a notification.

 **:private message: from steelrod - what in primus name are you doing with SEASHOCK -**

 **:private message: to steelrod - we're friends. last time I checked, I could hang out with my friends -**

 **:private message: from steelrod - I promised your sire that I would make sure no suspicious characters went near you. I promised him I would protect you -**

 **:private message: to steelrod - the only person I need protecting from is your virus. cholar. -**

 **STEELROD HAS BEEN BLOCKED**

"Glitchhead." She spoke aloud as she fiddled with her radio stations, looking for a good song. Finally, she hit PX 25.9, a radio station that played popular pop and rap hits. A song by Brasscall was playing and she relaxed as she and Seashock drove into traffic.

 **:private message: from seashock - you good?**

 **:private message: to seashock - i'm furious.**

 **:private message: from seashock - well then. let's make you less furious. it's the next exit. then you make two lefts and it's apartment block c, apartment complex I-3 and apartment number 12A.**

 **:private message: to seashock - got it. race you there?**

 **:private message: from seashock - one step ahead of you**

With that message, she watched him speed up and slip off the tracks towards the (not as nice as her neighborhood) nice neighborhood. She pulled up behind him and transformed.

She put a hand on her hip. "You said something about a drone?"


	15. Chapter 15

summary: in which a two rich girls die and are reborn as sparklings

or

Stella Boirdir grew up as the youngest daughter of the rich and beautiful Edwin and Anastasia Boirdir. The complete opposite as her perfect elder sister, Gwendolyn, and handsome brother, Jonathan, Stella longs for the wild life with her on-off bad boy boyfriend, Danny

But when her home is invaded and it's found that Danny and his "gang" are dealing with a power unknown through the cosmos, Stella and her twin sister, Maria, are reborn as two sparklings, one the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and the other, the adopted child of Starscream.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Spill the Energon

Sentry told her that her optics were like human blood being spilled. He called glorious. He called her powerful. He called her **_his_**. Starstrike didn't know how it happened, how she fell for the fighter jet, but she did. She fell in love with Sentry's spark and he fell for hers.

Starstrike felt something touch her spark. Was it love? Joy? Pain? She was never one for love. That was something Stella, or Solus, enjoyed, no loved. She loved love. Starstrike leaned back in the comfortable yet creaky metal chair and wondered where her would-be spark was.

"Starstrike?" Sentry sang out as he practically danced into her royal chambers. He grinned brightly at the sight of her lounging against his favorite rocking chair, a chair he'd purchase in hopes of rocking their future sparklings.

(she was terrified to tell him that she NEVER wanted sparklings. ever)

"Sentered Sentry." She said mockingly to him.

"I'm there." He retorted, brushing his lip plates across her soft metal forehead. "I spoke to your Sire. He said yes to a sparking. OUR sparking. Isn't that amazing, sweetspark?" He was too excited. She almost didn't want to tell him the truth of the matter. And the truth? The truth was hard.

"I'm leaving you." The truth was hard and it was out. She was leaving Sentry.

"Wait-what?" Knockout looked confused. "I asked your Sire for your hand!"

"Your mistake. I am never sparking you and I am never carrying your sparklings." Starstrike knew she was being selfish and cruel and vain. She didn't care, Primus she didn't care. "We are over."

"I love you." Sentry said. "Is this why you never said it back?"

"Get out." Starstrike said. "Out or I call the guards, or worse, my Sire." She saw his optics, sharp and blood-like and angry. He was handsome, Sentry was, the most handsome Seeker she had ever met with silver and black wings and red optics and gold plating under his eyes and across his wires. When she originally met him, he made her spark spin in circles. It stopped spinning after awhile, though.

"Glitching skank." She didn't know where she found that very human word but it made her mind **spin**. Sentry twisted his mouth into a cruel snarl. "That ball, your "coming-out" party was a mistake." He spat out. "You are not some perfect princess. You are waste. Waste."

"Are you finished?" Starstrike said in a peaceful voice. It made her sick.

"Skank." He spoke the human word again before he left her rocking. Before he left her thinking. Why was he speaking that oh-so-human word. She knew that he was in the first war but did he even know what that word meant?

It didn't matter. What did matter was how he spoke to her. Her. Starstrike, the future Queen of Vos. No one would speak to her in such a manner. No one, not the filth that was Megatron or the weakling that was her father. In the streets of Vos, they called her the Dark Princess and the Supreme.

She didn't remember getting up or walking until she was at a familiar door. She didn't knock, she simply stepped in and balanced from digit to digit. The mech studying his tools in the medical area was fascinating. Tall, red armored and red opticed, he was her best friend and her colleague and the keeper of her secrets. Her right hand mech. Knockout.

"Your mech seemed angry when he marched past here." Knockout spoke, his voice a low tenor rumble. "You also seem angry. No...enraged."

"The poetic Versatile was a genius, yes?" Starstrike asked, carefully stepping closer to her friend with light footsteps that made no sound. He didn't flinch. He never flinched, even when her words were dark and cruel. Sometimes Starstrike wondered about Maria Boirdir. What she would think of Knockout or even Starstrike because Primus knew they were not the same person anymore.

"You hate poetry." Knockout murmured. "Why do you bring it up now?"

"Th-This poet... he made truths, not some fairytale lyrics to satisfy the muck and the waste." Starstrike said. "He wrote about war and obsession and heat. A line sticks to me, Knockout."

"What line, Princess?" Knockout picked up a scalpel and studied it.

"How far will you follow me, Knockout?" Starstrike asked.

"As far as you'd like." Knockout replied. "Now tell me what that line is."

Leaning close to her medic, she whispered in a low, wispy voice: "I asked thee; will you do it for I; will you **spill the energon** for I?"

* * *

Solus gasped awake, blue optics opening in horror as she looked across her room. What was that monster she saw? Not her sister, please Primus, not Maria that sent a warrior to kill someone. But it was. It happened and it terrified her.

" **Next time we meet will be on the battlefield**." She remembered the harsh words.


End file.
